1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infrared cut filter, and a lens module using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an infrared cut (IR-CUT) filter is used in an imaging device that employs a solid-state imaging element, such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor, to block infrared light while allowing visible light to pass through. A typical infrared cut filter includes a substrate and a multilayer membrane including multiple layers that are laminated in an alternating fashion. However, when light passes through the infrared cut filter at different incident angles, a cut wavelength of the infrared cut filter shifts towards shortwave. Therefore, visible light of wavelengths near infrared wavelengths may be cut.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an infrared cut filter and a lens module using the same, in which the above problems are eliminated or at least alleviated.